


Dust to Dust

by StripesnBooks



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesnBooks/pseuds/StripesnBooks
Summary: the country was beautiful. you had your own little oasis carved into the land, with a small plot of land to tend and your crafts to sustain you.but one day, a skeleton shows up on your porch a moving, talking skeleton. what can you do? you ask him if he needs anything, thinking maybe you're helping a lost soul move on to the afterlife. little do you know how much he really needs to move on in any way.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 230





	1. A Strange Night On The Porch

“ _ -and with a new victim seeming to appear every week, these serial killings can be expected to continues. Make sure to take safety precautions, such as traveling in groups, installing an app that- _ ”

You turned off the television, shaking your head. The city was a dangerous place. You followed the sound of barking to the backyard, where your large dog Candy was requesting to be let back inside. You opened the door for him, prompting him to dash in and run circles around you until you reached down to pet him. He pushed against your knees, neatly knocking you over, and you patted him before going to the prep room and working. You took a moment to look out the window as you gathered materials, smiling at the view. There were a few robins at the bird feeder, and behind them… your garden spread out behind the house, and beyond that, the forest continued for miles. You really lived out in the middle of nowhere, but that suited you just fine. Your freelance crafts were more than enough to live off of, especially with your garden growing much of your food.

You spent the day carding and spinning cotton, contemplating whether you wanted to try and dye anything in the evening. You had seen some flowers in the woods that could make a good dye, but who knew what it would turn into once you cooked it… as the sun began to set, you finished the stew you had made for dinner and decided to eat it on the porch. The weather was nice, it wasn’t too hot. You flipped on the porch light and carried your stew outside, fully intending to relax in your rocking chair as the sun went down.

Except.

Your rocking chair was occupied.

By an enormous doll.

The doll was huge and thick, wearing a blue and gray hoodie with hands tucked into the pockets and the hood pulled up. It had on basketball shorts and pink slippers, and you were surprised that the legs were bones. You sighed. Someone had pulled a very elaborate prank. Dressing up a skeleton and putting it on your porch? It wasn’t even october.

“Well, mr. skeleton, i’m afraid i’ll have to find a place for you later. I would like my rocking chair back.” living alone, it was a habit to talk to yourself. Helped you think. You hadn’t been expecting the skeleton to respond, of course.

“Sorry…” but it did. In fact, the skeleton leaned over and heaved itself out of the chair with a quiet ‘oof’. It moved to sit in the corner of your porch, staring at the setting sun.

You stared in turn. But then you sat in the rocking chair and ate your soup. There was something of a companionable silence between you and the creature, until the sun had set and you finished your stew. You were the one to break the silence. “Am i going to die?”

The skeleton turned to face you. You noticed that in its eye sockets were two dimly glowing white lights. “Don’t we all?”

“... i guess so.”

He stared at you for a beat, and you took the opportunity to stare back. His face was not even close to anatomically accurate, the mandible appearing to be fused shut in a permanent grin, and the bones thicker and more solid looking than a real human. Finally, he spoke again. “Do i scare you?”

“Pft.” you held a hand to your mouth, shoulder shaking in gentle laughter. “Of course! You’re a talking skeleton! If you’re not here to take my soul to the afterlife, what are you here for?”

He looked back at where the sun had set, at the night sky with a few stars dotting it. “... to see the stars.”

You felt something, deep inside you, swell with feeling. “Oh.” you took your empty bowl and walked back inside. For a moment, you leaned against the door, taking deep breaths. There was a talking skeleton. There was a talking, moving skeleton, on your porch. It wanted to see the stars. Composing yourself, you flipped off the porch light, and stepped back out into the darkness. The stars seemed to blaze to life in the darkness, so many more than you could ever see in the city. It was an awe-inspiring sight, but you tore your eyes away to face the skeleton. He had stood up, and was walking off the porch and into your lawn, just staring at the sky.

For some reason, you followed.

His hood fell back as he craned his neck upwards, dust seeming to fall off the material. And somehow… he was  _ crying _ . Light blue glowing tears were streaming from his eye sockets as he stared at the stars.

“You can, um, see them much better here than in the city,” you said.

“...yeah. They’re beautiful.” his voice cracked on that last word. You wondered if he would walk off and vanish, some kind of dying wish fulfilled. But he just stood there, long after the chilly night air made goosbumps rise on your skin.

“Do you, uh, need anything?” if you could help some kind of lost soul move on… you decided you absolutely would.

“...” he just kept staring, as if they would vanish the second he took his eyes away. “Yeah.”

You waited for elaboration, but none came. “Um, is there anything i can do to help?”

Finally, he slowly looked back at you. “... can i stay on your porch tonight? It’s supposed to rain.”

“Um. yeah.” you just realized you had been assuming their gender in your head. “Um, can i ask… what your gender is? Or pronouns? Sorry…”

“... i use male pronouns.” he held out his hand to you. “I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

You took a few tentative steps forward, then confident ones as you came to stand before him. He really towered over you, at least six feet high and incredibly intimidating. You took his hand and introduced yourself. “Nice to meet you, Sans.”

Something about his face seemed to soften. “Nice to meet you too, human.”


	2. A Fear of Dogs

You couldn't help it, you just kept staring. Eventually he dropped your hand and went back to watching the sky, and you walked inside. Well, if he wanted to stay on the porch, you would have to make it suitable for him. You went to your room, pausing to pet Candy as he brought his head up to watch you from where he lay at the foot of your bed.

“It’s alright boy. We have a guest.” he simply tilted his head before putting it back down with a soft huff, muzzle between his paws as you rummaged through your closet to pull out your only spare pillow and some blankets. It was turning to fall and it could be chilly out. Even if he was all bones, it made you feel better to offer such creature comforts. You fumbled for the the doorknob, arms full of blankets, and finally managed to get the door open and go back outside. Sans the skeleton was right where you left him, so you called out, “hey! There are some blankets and stuff here!” he turned to face you, but made no move to answer. “Knock if you need anything else!” you waited a beat more, before going back inside. It was time for bed. You were tired, confused, and… excited. Whoever sans was, he was new, and different, and well, exciting. That night you dreamt of restless ghosts and a quiet boy who refused to get out of bed.

When you woke up the next morning, you stared at the ceiling for a while as you gathered your thoughts. "Was that a dream…?" A talking skeleton on your porch. It would make more sense if it were a dream. Candy noticed you were awake, and instantly moved to whine and lick your face. "Okay, okay, I get it. Breakfast time." He gave a happy bark and jumped off the bed, tail wagging about frantically. You chuckled as you got to your feet and made your way into the kitchen. After pouring some food into the dog bowl, you began to go about making your own breakfast. You threw some bacon in a pan and picked out some nice bead to butter and put in the toaster oven, before going back to scramble eggs in the bacon grease. You scooped a bite of eggs and hummed in satisfaction before moving it to a plate. A good, hearty breakfast. You went to the living room with the intention of putting something on the television while you ate, but stopped and stared at the front door. What if it had been real. Would Sans still be there? Would he have moved on? 

…

You carried your plate with you as you opened the front door. It was beautiful, as usual. The sun was up and the ground was damp with the leftovers of a slight drizzle that had come and gone during the night. And there, in a sitting position at the corner of your porch, covered in blankets and gripping the pillow you had left, was Sans. And he was snoring. It wasn't exactly quiet. In fact, he must have woken himself up, since not even seconds after you came outside the snoring stopped and the pile of blankets and bones stilled. 

"Sans?" You questioned softly. 

He tilted his face up, and those little white lights found your eyes and stayed there. 

"I was just wondering if you were… hungry?" Saying it out loud, it felt stupid. He was a skeleton. Of course he didn't need to eat. 

“... yeah, I kinda am.”

Oh. well then. “ If you want, can I make you some eggs and bacon? With toast?”

He looked back at the world and the forest, as the world woke and sang around you. “Bacons… made of pigs, right?”

“Um.” that was an odd question. “Yes?”

“... i’ll take some toast.”

You thought for a second, before sitting down in your rocking chair and holding your toast out for him. “You a vegetarian?”

“... maybe.”

Well. that was vague. “Um… I was wondering, how do you…” you unfinished question was answered as his jaw opened, revealing huge teeth and razor sharp canines, which ripped a bite from the toast. He didn't appear to chew, and a second later when he took another bite, there was no sign of the first being in his mouth. You stared.

“How am I?” he asked as he turned to face you again.

“How you… eat…”

“Hm.” he gave you a grin. “Magic.”

“Pft,” you found yourself chuckling, “so you’re a magic skeleton now?”

“Well, yeah. Always have been.” he offered another smile before finishing the toast. “Why do you live so far from the city?”

You decided not to press that line of questioning, instead humming as you thought of a pressing answer. “I think… that I was tired. Of expectations, of rushing, of being busy. I decided I wanted to be happy. And so I did what made me happy.” not that you were always happy. Often you found yourself feeling lonely out here, wishing there was more of a community. But it was fine. You went into town and the market often enough to keep you sane.

“That’s pretty brave of you.”

You hummed again, neither agreeing or disagreeing. “What about you? Why did you come out here?”

“Told ya. To see the stars.”

You frowned, about to rephrase your question, when barking from inside caught your attention. You missed the way Sans froze at the sound, instead cursing under your breath. “Shit, forgot to let Candy out.” you moved to open the door, and your fluffy white dog bolted out and immediately went to do his business, like the very good dog he was. You noticed as you closed the door that Sans was standing now, backed up to the wall of the house. “Sans?” he didn’t answer you. “Are you scared of dogs?”

He turned to you, the lights in his eye sockets gone. You took a step back. He looked, more than ever, like a corpse. “No. don’t scare me.”

You called Candy back. Giving him a few pets, you ushered the dog back into the house. “ Sorry, if I’d known you didn’t like dogs I would have let him out in the back.”

“... I should leave.” without saying anything else, he began to walk off your porch.

“Sans, wait!” you didn’t mean to offend him, or scare him. You had to make it right. You could fix it. You grabbed the sleeve of his jacket to stop him.

That was a mistake.

Sans spun around, throwing you off with an incredible force that sent you flying back to hit the door with a loud and painful  _ thud _ . You looked up at him with tears of pain in your eyes. His sockets were no longer empty, but one held a red light, and the other was some kind of smoking purple color. And it was smoking, purple smoke leaking up and out of his left socket as he looked down at you with cold disdain.

“Sorry,” you whispered.

He turned away, walking away again. He felt so different, like a completely different person than the Sans you met last night, who had cried at seeing the stars. “Please!” you called out, a little more weakly than you liked. He stopped, but did not turn around. “Sans. why did you come out here?” no response. “Please, I won't ask anything else.”

“... i was tired.” he turned to face you at last, the lights in his sockets back to that soft white color. His face was nothing short of distraught as he looked at your crumpled form. “I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, hope you're enjoying! if you like it, check out some of my other works; theyre more angst and action oriented, but if you like that kind of thing i hope you'll check them out!
> 
> take care of yourselves <3


	3. An Awkward Dinner

“It’s, it’s okay,” you told him as you struggled to your feet. You grimaced, leaning heavily on the door; everything hurt.

Sans slowly came back towards you, hands outstretched as if you were an unpredictable animal. “I’m sorry, i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to…” he looked to the ground and held his head for a second, muttering under his breath, “no paps, shut up, shut up…”

“Hey, hey, i’m fine,” you insisted. You very badly wanted to touch him and provide some kind of comfort, but after your last attempt you decided against it for now. “Just a little sore. You’re a pretty strong guy for being all bones.”

“Heh… bones? Nah, im pure muscle…” he seemed to calm down a bit.

“Muscle? No, you need to eat more, put some meat on those bones.” it was a weak joke at best, but he snorted and chuckled a bit anyway.

"... can you stand?"

"Of course, just…" you tried to move without learning on the door, but only grunted in pain and fell back against it. 

Sans looked very nervous. "Maybe I should… carry you to bed?"

"That might be a good idea," you mumbled sadly. "I can just wait it out. Feels more like sore muscles than anything broken." you were a bit worried he might go… weird again, but he leaned over and carefully scooped you up without problem. He paused, however, with his hand on the doorknob.

“... is it alright if i go in?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course.”

“Of course…” he mumbled, before turning the knob and going inside.

Candy was immediately there, wagging his tail but not jumping, like the good dog he is. Sans froze again, but then managed to move forward and put you on the couch. You shifted around, trying to get comfortable in a way that would ease the aches in your body and back, particularly. Candy sniffed around Sans for a bit before losing interest and jumping onto the couch and thus, onto you. You yelped in pain and pushed the dog off.

“Do you… need anything?” Sans asked, sounding nervous. His eye lights kept shifting around, taking things in but never lingering anywhere for long.

“Could you grab the ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet? It's in the bathroom in my room, behind the mirror.” you pointed in the direction of your room as Candy sat on the floor in front of you and whined, attempting to lick your hands.

Sans looked at you, down the hall towards your room, then at the dog. "k." He shuffled down the hall as you settled into your spot, finally getting comfy. 

“Oh, could you grab my knitting too?” you called out, “it’s by my bed!” after a while of waiting, Sans shuffled back into the room with your knitting and the ibuprofen bottle. You emptied a couple of pills into your hand, before looking back up at Sans, who was nervously looming over you. “Um, could you also get me a cup of water? Sorry, i know i’m asking a lot…”

“No, this is my fault so…” as the sentence drifted off, he just stood there looking at the ground for a minute, before going into your kitchen. You heard some of the cupboards open and close before he presumably found the cups and filled them with water. “... gotta say, this is probably the hardest task you’ve given me,” Sans spoke softly. You opened your mouth to apologize, but before you could… “getting water isn’t normally hard, but since you have  _ running  _ water, i have to catch it.”

It took a second for the pun to register. And when it did, you snorted. It was just so  _ bad _ . “That’s an absolutely terrible joke,” you called in his direction.

“Oh? And  _ water  _ you gonna do about it?” The skeleton came around and handed you the drink, something about his grin seeming softer.

“I don’t know! Be mad!” You took your medicine in the angriest way possible, which was really just glaring at him as you knocked back the pills. He didn’t seem to mind.

“It’s not gonna stop me. Might as well let that  _ sink  _ in.”

You groaned, but you couldn’t hold back your smile. “... you seem a lot more chill with Candy now.”

He looked down at said canine, which was whining at the foot of the couch. “Sorry. Earlier it… surprised me.” you waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t, instead turning to stare out the window.

Sans cared for you the rest of the day, re-heating leftovers and passing you the remote. A few times you got up to stretch, noting that your back felt a little better each time. You probably could have done a few things without the skeleton’s help, but… it was nice, to have someone else to rely on. And he seemed quite eager to please, doing anything you asked and offering aid when it seemed you were going to get up. When he wasn’t helping you, he sat next to the couch and stared out the window. He and Candy were quite the pair, each at opposite sides of the couch like guards. By dinner time, you felt well enough to get up and make your own dinner. Honestly you had wanted to re-heat some food rather than cook, but Sans seemed to be a vegetarian and you weren’t sure if you had anything he could eat.

“So do you eat eggs?” you asked, rummaging around in the fridge for non-meat ingredients.

“... no. sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, really! Hm… i can make veggie fried rice?”

“... k.”

You pulled out the ingredients and looked at Sans. you had convinced him to sit on the couch rather than the floor as you cooked, and handed him the remote. But he hadn’t selected anything to watch, despite the available internet and streaming services. “Sans, are you okay? Is there anything i can do?”

“Heh. you’re asking me if I’m okay?”

“Well, yes.” you put the carrots down to walk over to the couch and look Sans in the sockets. His little white eye lights shifted away from you. “You seem kind of…”

“Lazy?”

“Listless. I’m just concerned.”

He ran a hand over his face. “You should be more concerned with yourself! I threw you into a wall and you just let me back into your home!”

“But you didn't mean to, right? Candy just scared you.”

Sans didn’t answer that, instead choosing to look elsewhere.

“Well, i’m going to make dinner. Call if you need anything.”

He didn’t call, and you both ate dinner in silence as you put on some cooking show. You got up a couple times to let Candy out, but mostly stayed on the couch next to Sans until after dark. When you had sat next to him, he had tried to move to the floor, but you had convinced him to stay on the furniture instead. So he had shoved himself as far as he could to the opposite side of the couch. You knew you should probably sleep in your bed, but you still felt bad that Sans hadn’t said anything.

You paused the show. “Sans?”

He didn’t answer, but you were pretty sure he was listening.

“It’s okay, really. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.”

“... but what if i did?”

Well, that was a strange response. “Then… i don’t think you’d be so sad now.” You stayed there for a while more, letting the current episode conclude. the atmosphere still felt heavy, but less so than before. “I’m going to bed. Let me know if you need more blankets.”

Sans’ eye lights followed you as you went off to your room, Candy hot on your heels. “She’s different.” the lights were turned out, and Sans laid down on the couch. “No, i won’t. No. papyrus, just… let me sleep, k?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! hope you enjoyed this little chapter, i promise there will be so much fluff ahead!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want to talk about stuff you liked or stuff you want to see! they're always fun to read!
> 
> check my tumblr for updates: https://homesafterthemountain.tumblr.com/


	4. A Fruitful Harvest

By now, you were sure that Sans was real. If he weren’t, you’d need a new explanation for your aching back. You stretched as you sat up in bed, smiling at the sunlight pouring in through the windows. It was nice. Candy immediately sat up and let out a short bark, tail wagging as you smiled sleepily and went to open the door for him. After letting your dog out in the backyard, you found yourself checking on your skeleton guest. He was curled up on the couch, his large form made as small as possible, with the blankets bundled into a ball held in front of him like a teddy bear. It was… cute, somehow. Realizing how rude it was to watch someone sleep, you took your blushing cheeks into the backyard to make sure Candy wasn't getting into trouble. The back door rattled shut. The warm sunlight was still in the process of heating up the backyard, so it was pleasantly cool. Candy was bounding around, chasing a dragonfly, when you saw it out of the corner of your eye. A spot of red. Turning towards the garden, you more clearly saw there was not merely a single spot, but many red orbs hidden beneath the leaves of your tomato patch. Rushing over, you confirmed your suspicions: the tomatoes had ripened perfectly, no split skin, only a few still green, most with excellent firmness. You knew exactly what to make for breakfast. 

By the time you hear Sans begin to stir, you had already prepared three toasted tomato sandwiches, and were quite pleased with the results. You hadn’t gotten to taste it yet, but they looked incredibly appetizing as you made your way over to the couch where Sans was in the process of sitting up.

"Good morning!" You exclaimed happily, holding the plate with two sandwiches out to him. 

Sans stared at the food and blinked, but took the plate. "what's this?"

You took a seat next to him on the couch. "Tomato sandwiches! The tomato plants in the backyard are ripe, so I grabbed a couple for breakfast." Finally biting into thre sandwich was bliss, the juicy tomatoes and crunchy toast a perfect combination, helped by the mayonnaise and salt and pepper. You found yourself wondering why it had been so long since you had eaten these. 

The skeleton looked the food over, even going as far as removing a slice of toast to check the contents of the meal. Once he was satisfied, he took a large bite. And his white eyelights widened. He tore into the meal quickly devouring it and looking like he might lick the plate for crumbs. "... these are tomatoes? They taste… different."

A proud smile worked its way onto your face. "They're heirloom tomatoes! And I use natural pesticides, so while we get the occasional bug- eaten tomato, I think it helps with the overall taste! I use them for soups, salads, almost every dish. I really like tomatoes." You chuckled with a little embarrassment over your overzealous explanation, but you were truly proud of your tomatoes. 

"Do you… ever make ketchup?"

You blinked. You… had honestly never even thought of that, which was ridiculous, after these years with your garden. "I actually haven't." Your guest seemed to deflate. "But I don't see why we can't try! You wanna help me?"

"Yes," he answered almost as quickly as the words left your mouth. "It's, uh, I … like ketchup. I haven't had any in a while."

"I have some store bought ketchup in the fridge, I think. If you need something to tide you over. Actually, do you think you could help me harvest the ripe tomatoes? I was going to do that after breakfast." Your own sandwich was only half eaten, not having been devoured as thoroughly as Sans had his own. 

“Sure.”

It quickly became clear to you that Sans had never gone shopping for a tomato before. When you went to check on him, you found his tomato collection was full of underripe and heavily bruised tomatoes, indicating he had been a little too rough with them.

“Hey, wait,” you said, gently touching his wrist as he reached for another underripe tomato. He flinched, but made no other indication that he was uncomfortable with your touch. “They have to be a deeper red. Here, feel the firmness.” you brought a good and bad tomato from his bucket. “The ones we want are firm, but still with some give. These harder ones mean they're not done growing.” you handed the tomatoes to him and watched as he gingerly squeezed the fruits.

“Sorry… never harvested tomatoes…” he sheepishly put the ripe tomato back in the bucket, and held the other out to you. “Uh, what do i do with the bad ones?”

You took the green tomato and put it with the rest. “They’re not bad, necessarily. We can set them aside to let them finish ripening, we just can’t eat them yet.”

“Then why don't we go ahead and pick them?”

“They’ll last longer if we leave them on the vine rather than taking them inside,” you explained while heading back to your bucket. “But it’s not a huge deal, so it’s okay. We’re about done, so in a bit i’m going back inside to look for ketchup recipes. You can stay out here if you want, you haven’t gotten to explore the backyard yet, right?”

Sans nodded. “K. i’ll bring these guys in in a bit.”

With a nod and a smile, you went back inside.

Sans pulled himself to his feet and looked around. The backyard was really a field that stretched until it reached the woods. Those trees, full of green and life. It felt like they were mocking him. Why was he here? What had he done to deserve this peacefulness, if even for a moment? Nothing, that’s what.

“... no, thats not true. I… i can be better. Its been days and…. I’m already better.” he didn’t really recognize most of the plants. There was more to your garden than just the tomatoes, but he hadn’t thought to ask what it was. “Shut up, shut up….” he screwed his sockets shut and put his hands over his ears, as if it would stop the voice. It didn’t, of course. “Please, i… i’m trying. I know i can. I can be better.” a soft whine caused him to open his sockets. Candy was there, the fluffy white dog looking up at Sans with concern. But Sans could only look at the dog for a second before he was instead looking at another dog, so similar, but walking on two legs, a spear in hand and tongue happily lolling out. And then another dog, even smaller and fluffier, when it wasn’t wearing its suit of armor. Candy again took hold, before all he could see was dust and snow.

“No, no no no…” Sans’ eyelights flashed between gentle white and the colors of his sin, right eye light red while the other mixed red and blue into a poisonous purple. “No, this is the surface…. This is just a dog…” but the whine that came from Candy sounded just like them, just like their confusion and concern before he…” “shut up, shut up shut up shut up….” Sans curled into himself, becoming as small as he could as he fought a losing battle with his memories

Something warm and wet touched his face. Sans froze, as it happened again, and again. The whine still sounded like Lesser Dog, but the tongue felt different. Warmer. Slimier. In general, less pleasant. Sans looked over at Candy again, purple smoke trailing into nothing as it extinguished itself. Candy moved to lick him again, but Sans gently pushed his muzzle away. “Hey, hey, no more of that now.” Candy tilted his head. “I’m… i’m fine.” he wasn’t but he did at least feel… less terrible. Candy boofed. Sans reached out and set a tentative hand on the dog’s head. Candy pushed his muzzle up instead, moving to lick the skeletal hands, and Sans chuckled. Instead he moved to pet and scratch the dog’s back, who seemed to appreciate it. “You’re not them, but… i’ll tell you anyway. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I’ll have a lifetime to regret, however long that is, but… i’m sorry.” unaware or uncaring of the gravity of those words, Candy instead rolled over for belly pets, tongue lolling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! Just moved and married. had this chapter halfway done forever but finally got it finished and out for yall.
> 
> bonus content: Candy's thoughts  
> Run run run run happy warm bug! bug? bug not tasty.  
> New friend alone, sense sadness must make weird bone friend happy show affection need affection?  
> oh, very sad gotta kiss kisses make better kiss kiss kiss  
> no kiss? kiss? oh! pets and scritches! very good scritch tummy rub pls?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa! so ive had this on my mind for a long time, and now its out there! i hope you enjoy; there will be plenty of fluff and some violence, but centered around healing. we all need love. even people who have done bad things.


End file.
